New world new adventure
by luiginaryworker553
Summary: An artist is sent to another world with no way to get back, along the way he meets a family who is known all round. This is just the beginning of a long adventure for them all. (I don't own the cover, that credit belongs to Inukibi on deviantart which you should really go check her out)


**I don't own pokemon,**

 **(if I did, then my town would be known everywhere else)**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a quiet day in the shady valley town to which many townsfolk called their home. Streets were calm with the occasional citizen walking down the street and car driving down the road. This was everyday life in this small little town, though in a small little house known only to those who travel down the long and peaceful back road stood a small cabin in which only housed one young man. This young man was a very skilled artist and liked to avoid all the hustle and bustle of the town not too far away, no, he was one who liked to have a calm atmosphere around him, and his little cabin was just the place for him. But at this current time he was not outside at all, he was sitting in a chair stationed in an upstairs library, holding a new nintendo 3ds. In his spare time this little device had made its way into his personal life during a trip to an art auction that was across the country. He had been answering some questions from a rich man who was looking to buy an expensive piece of art, when a rich family who was looking to buy some art had stepped in. At that moment the man had rushed off, claiming he was going to be late for an important meeting, which left the young artist alone with the family. The parents had been looking an art piece when the youngest son had walked over holding a little device. The boy had looked up at him, holding out the device toward him. "Do you think I should evolve my eevee now or should I wait" the boy who was looking at him questioned. He had looked at the device, which was displaying a little creature which he had not heard of since college. He thought for a moment before saying "If you are going to evolve it for a gym battle evolve it into whatever the gym leader is weak to, but if it is to complete the pokedex than evolve it into whichever one you don't have." The family left, and not even an hour later they had ended the auction. The young man walked away a fine stack of cash in his hands, through which he was checking each dollar to make sure he was not cheated out of the money he had earned during the auction, towards the southern part of the city where a plane was scheduled to depart a couple hours time. He shoved the stack of cash into his coat pocket, and looked around. He decided to head toward the shops since he had time to kill and he knew he could get something if he really wanted to. At the shopping area he noticed a little game shop, so he decided to stop in and check it out. Inside was about what you would expect, video games lined the shelves across the store with the occasional poster. He walked towards a shelf stocked with gaming consoles, scanning them until he noticed one in particular, a little blue handheld device that he had seen earlier when he was talking with the little boy. He picked it up and rotated the box it was in, taking in the design of it. He looked towards a glass case which held many used consoles, including a previous model of the device which looked like it had gone through its share of use. He looked at the box he had in his hands and nodded his head, making his decision he looked over towards shelve of games for the device. He scanned the shelf, looking for no one game in particular, seeing there were many on the shelf. Then he spotted a game, the same one the little boy was playing when he met him, a game series he had not seen since he was in high school. He saw this as a chance to get back into an old hobby of his, as during his high school years he was very into the series. He walked out of the store a few minutes later, satisfied with his purchase, and headed off towards his hotel to pack his new device into his bag and head off to his plane. Months later and he had gotten more games to go along with his 3ds, many of them were pokemon. He was currently in the middle of an pokemon battle on his game, on his screen it showed a little brown fox and a small dino. He stared at the screen, a smirk on his face, knowing the battle was in his favour. His little fox defeated the dino in one swift move and the battle was over. He quickly saved his progress and stowed away the 3ds and headed toward his computer. He looked through the list of requests, many were demands for portraits, others for art work with an outrageous pay, but he did not do well with those kinds of requests, for he did not paint for profit from the rich, no, he did it for people that he had not gotten a request from before, ones that he actually met and had been kind to him, or he never heard of. Most of his request were from rich snobby 'brats' who got everything that they wanted in the past and just happened to have seen some of the art he sold and wanted to be the only one to own such exquisite art. Many of those emails went into the spam bin and the rest were looked into. He looked at the most recent one and immediately deleted it, with it being a demand letter for art, he looked at the next and decided it was good, with it being a request from an art gallery owner who was looking for some art to display. He started right away and got out his easel and stepped onto his porch and stood completely still listening to the sounds of nature around him. Within a couple of hours he was finished with a picture of a fox and her pups resting in the shade near a lakeside, it was a mesmerizing painting. But were he got the image from, as he lived nowhere near a lake and the painting was done in a close setting, most wild animals would notice him and scurry away. How he got it would astonish anyone of how close he must have been to see a sight like it, but in truth, he did not even move from where he stood, all he did was listen. Most people would think it was outrageous how could he get a painting from just sitting there and listening, well he is more in touch with nature than most. When he listens, he looks for a way to put a calm sense into frame, like the painting before him, he pictures an area with a calm look, takes an animal and makes creatures that could be ferocious and give them a calm aura. Within the next several hours he flops onto his bed, tired from the trip that had occurred during the delivery of the painting, as he could not trust the postal service due to a past accident with the postal service being intervened during a delivery of a painting to an requester by a greedy richman who was denied his painting that he demanded, he sighed and said to himself "You've outdone yourself again Sam, outstanding job you did." He laid there slowly drifting into sleep, unknowingly being watched by a hidden set of eyes that were scouting him out. "Target found, proceeding with plans."

 **Hello everyone it's me Luiginarywor-...Yeah screw that noise. HEY GUYS IT'S LNW553 AND I'M BACK! I know that I have not posted anything in a while, but I have been very busy with high school and all that, but I am never going to just leave you guys behind, cause fanfiction is part of my life and I don't think I could trust myself if I just left fanfiction. But I don't just do this for myself, I do it for everyone out there. Even though I don't do this for pay, I feel that it is my job, a job that can make others smile, and that is payment enough and if I am not here, well then I'm not doing my job at all. You guys are what made me want to start writing in the first place, it was a dream for me to be doing this, a dream that I thought would never come true, but here I am a couple years later doing what I love to do. I know that there may be times where I can't do anything, but that hasn't stopped me from pushing on before, so why should it now. But all that aside, I have only one thing left to say. IT FEELS GOOD TO BE BACK!**


End file.
